No Day Is The Same In My Job
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: In Bella's case, it's true. Done as a request for Generalhyna. :)


**Generalhyna, who owns Bella and Ken, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel, Megan, and Sasha. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. All other characters and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **No Day Is The Same In My Job**

Bella was humming along to the song "Strangers Like Me" from the Disney movie "Tarzan" as she got dressed for the day, pulling on a white shirt and black shorts with her favorite pair of sandals. Her fair skin seemed lighter in the sun and she brushed her short, brown hair for a moment, looking at her boyish appearance in the mirror before pulling a grey newsboy cap onto her head.

With a happy sigh, the twenty year old woman got ready for work, checking her blue and green Omnitrix for messages. As she did so, she remembered when she first got it.

She had always loved Disney movies and cartoons growing up and when she was younger, she loved to think that villains could indeed change, something her aunt had agreed with and inspired her to always sing songs, especially the Disney songs, because they could always inspire someone and cheer them up. It always did for her.

Ten years ago, she had been watching her favorite cartoons in the real world when she had suddenly been kidnapped and taken to the cartoon world and chained with several cartoon characters she knew by a nasty villain who hated the toons so much he wanted them destroyed.

It was only thanks to Bella encouraging the others to not give up that they had escaped from the villain, who had been taken away by the toon police. But one of them had been surprised by Bella standing up for the characters she was chained too, especially where a few of them were evil, but she had begged the police officer to give those characters a chance, to which the officer had agreed and Azmuth had appeared, pleased with the girl's devotion and impressed by her loyalty. He had given her the Omnitrix she now had. When she had told him it was just like the first one Ben had received, Azmuth had told her it was similar, but would be used more as a transporter between her world and the cartoon world.

After the amazing journey she had taken to get back to her world, she had decided she wanted to be a detective and protect the cartoon worlds.

Now, almost eleven years later, she was an outstanding detective and her team had grown too to where she now had Hank the Octopus, Prince Adam/The Beast, Jhonny Worthington, The Horned King and Creeper, The Nexo Knight Jestro, Agent Venom, King Candy, Griffin the Invisible Man, and Bowler Hat Guy. The former villains were now good friends of her and the rest of her team, thanks to her ability to make villains change to be good and the love and care that was part of her kind nature.

"Man, I love being a Dimension Detective," she said to herself just as an alert sounded through her Omnitrix.

"Bella, you and the Toon Detective Protectors are needed," said Azmuth. "An anomaly has occurred in the Ben 10 dimension. A young boy's parents were killed years ago and he's trying to run from the orphanage. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but this time, the evil doctor in that dimension is searching for him. You and the others must get to him before it's too late."

Bella nodded. "Yes, sir, Azmuth," she said and quickly opened the portal to the safe meeting house where the rest of her team was waiting.

The Horned King greeted her warmly. "Bella, welcome," he said sincerely.

She hugged him, unafraid of him as he had abandoned the path of evil years ago. "Azmuth contacted us," she said. "We need to get to the Ben 10 Omniverse dimension."

She turned to her team. "Hank, you're our lookout," she said and he nodded. "Griffin, you help him."

"You got it, Bella," he said.

"Ready?" She asked the rest of her team.

"Ready!" They all said and she turned her Omnitrix to the proper portal to the Ben 10 dimension.

They arrived in time to find Dr. Animo chasing after the boy, who looked to be around four years old. Quickly, Bella dashed forward and grabbed the boy in time and began running. The Horned King and Creeper joined her while the others fought the evil doctor back. Surprisingly, Dr. Animo gave up rapidly when they arrived and Bella was curious as to why.

Jestro smiled. "I asked Azmuth about that and it seems we Toon Detective Protectors have quite a reputation that we've developed over time solving cases," he said.

"Good," said Bella. "That makes our job a bit easier, not that I'm complaining."

Her team chuckled in agreement before turning their attention to the young, awestruck, but somewhat afraid, boy.

* * *

Sasha and Feedback were watching the group closely. "Not sure who they are, but they made Dr. Animo turn tail almost as fast as Ben does," said the alien, who was in his human disguise.

Sasha nodded. "Let's see if we can listen in before we reveal ourselves," she said and he agreed as they got closer.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Bella asked.

"Ken," said the boy. "Who are you guys? Are you superheroes?"

They chuckled at that. "We are, in a way, I suppose," said Griffin.

"Why were you running away from that orphanage, kid?" Hank asked a little gruffly. He had worked on his grumpiness, but was still a bit gruff.

"I want to find my family," said Ken. "I don't know where I came from. I even looked at my records at the orphanage. It didn't say anything aside from the fact I was abandoned."

The Toon Detectives looked at each other. "Kid, your folks didn't abandoned you," said the Horned King. "They…they died some time ago."

The little boy looked crushed and Bella held him. "I…don't have anybody?" He asked.

"Sure you do," Bella said, perking up and determined to make the boy feel happy again.

"Oh boy," said Bowler Hat Guy with a smile. "She's gonna sing, guys."

* * *

Sasha and Feedback smiled in amusement as they listened to the group they were watching sing "We're Your Friends", a song they recognized came from the Disney movie "The Jungle Book". They watched the four year old boy laugh as he danced with them. Feedback looked at Sasha. "That kid needs a good home," he said. "I happen to know Megan has been asking for a sibling."

"Yes, she has been," said Sasha. "Whampire and I discussed it too and decided to adopt another one, but we hadn't found a child who needs to be adopted."

"Until now?" Feedback asked gently. Sasha nodded and stood up. Feedback followed her lead.

Bella saw them and quickly stood up, grabbing Ken to guard him while the rest of her team braced themselves until Griffin noticed the other girl. "Sasha? Is that you?" He asked.

"Griffin?" She asked in amazement before smiling. "Long time, no see."

Griffin chuckled. "Long time, no see," he returned the greeting before turning to Bella. "I've known Sasha and her sister Rachel for a while. They come to Hotel Transylvania now and then to visit."

Bella then looked at Sasha. "You mean, the two sisters who have taken aliens into their home?" She asked. "I think I read about them in some files Azmuth gave me."

"That would be my sister and I," said Sasha before she gestured to the man beside her. "This is Feedback, one of my adoptive brothers."

"In disguise too," said Bella.

Feedback shrugged. "Staybrook, California, isn't ready to know the Grant Mansion's secret yet," he said honestly.

Bella noticed Ken was looking at Sasha before reaching for her. Handing the little boy over to the older woman, she was stunned to see Ken took right to Sasha, who held him in a motherly way.

An hour later, the Toon Detective Protectors were privy to watching Ken be adopted by Sasha and her fiancée Whampire, who instantly welcomed the boy as his son. Rachel thanked Bella and her team as well, welcoming them all warmly.

Bella then saw another message come in and answered it. "Well done, Toon Detective Protectors," said Azmuth. "I hope you're all ready for the next challenge that just popped up now."

Bella looked at Rachel apologetically, but the older woman gave an understanding nod. "Good luck," she said sincerely. "And you're all welcome to come by anytime."

"Thank you," said the younger woman before she and her team teleported away to another case.

As they received their assignment, Bella suddenly realized something that made her smile. In the ten years she had been doing her job, each day had been different and a surprise for her.

And she decided she liked it that way as she and her team headed off on their next case.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
